


Amusement Park Midway

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville and Ginny at an amusement park





	Amusement Park Midway

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: Amusement park midway  


* * *

Ginny blanched as she and Neville stared up at the roller coaster and its carriages filled with screaming thrill-seekers. “You must be joking,” she said, her voice quivering ever so slightly. “Tell me you’re joking.”  
  
“I’m serious,” Neville replied. “Great-uncle Algie used to sneak me inside when I was little and we’d ride the coaster over and over again. Gran always wondered why we looked so flushed when we returned.”  
  
“I don’t know, Neville…” Ginny’s brown eyes swirled with doubtful anxiety, and he squeezed her hand.  
  
“You can cling to me the entire time. I’ll keep you safe,” he promised.


End file.
